Hot Onsen
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Berlibur setelah menjalankan misi? Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika liburan itu menjadi melelahkan hanya karena niat buruk para seme yang menyebalkan? warning inside.


**Hot Onsen**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hot Onsen © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Pairing : SasuNaru & KakaIru

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, PWP, typos. **Don't like please don't read this!**

Requested and main idea by Kou Todoryu Kyuuketsuki a.k.a Kou Hyuuga

Happy Reading…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Huwaaaaaaa… Kereeeeenn… Onsen terbukaaaa…" pekik Naruto riang begitu memasuki Onsen.

"_Uruseee yo, Usuratonkachi_," desis Sasuke kesal.

Seolah tak mendengar nada ketus rekannya, Naruto langsung memasuki tempat pemandian terbuka yang sangat luas itu. Menoleh kesana-kemari dengan semangat. Ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk rambut kuning miliknya.

"Nah, Naruto, sebelum masuk ke dalam onsen, kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, ya?"

"Baik, Iruka-sensei," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kalian pasti berbikir sedang apa mereka di tempat ini 'kan? Tentu saja untuk berendam. Oh, kalian sudah tahu? Jadi, kalian ingin mengetahui penyebab mereka bisa berada di onsen terbuka ini? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

Saat ini tim tujuh yang terdiri dari Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura telah berhasil menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage ke Mizugakure dengan Iruka sebagai penunjuk jalan mereka. Klien mereka, yaitu salah seorang Daimyo di desa Mizugakure memberikan mereka hadiah untuk bersantai di onsen terbuka yang paling terkenal di sana selama satu malam. Karena sedikit paksaan oleh sang Daimyo serta rengekan Naruto, akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya. Dan di sanalah mereka. Bersantai setelah menjalankan misi tak buruk juga 'kan?

"Naruto, sini biar kugosokkan punggungmu," ujar Iruka penuh nada kasih sayang.

"_Arigato_, Iruka-sensei," sahut Naruto membalas senyum.

"Setelah membasuh seluruh tubuhmu hingga bersih, kau boleh berendam ke dalam onsen."

"Baik. Nanti aku juga akan menggosokkan punggung Iruka-sensei."

"Ya, ya, baik."

Dan seterusnya percakapan yang terdengar dan terlihat sangat akrab itu. Dua orang pria lainnya memandang keintiman mereka berdua dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Apa Naruto lebih penting dariku?"

"Apa Iruka-sensei lebih penting dariku?"

Kakashi dan Sasuke langsung berpandangan lalu membuang muka dengan kesal. Betapa menyedihkannya mereka. Pada awalnya mereka berencana untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak pantas untuk dilakukan pada Naruto dan Iruka di onsen terbuka ini. Namun rencana hanya tinggal angan-angan belaka. Mungkin ini juga sedikit hukuman bagi mereka yang memang sudah berniat buruk sejak awal memasuki tempat seperti ini.

Wajah Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah semakin masam ketika melihat Naruto dan Iruka yang begitu riangnya di dalam onsen ini. Dalam pikiran para seme itu, seharusnya mereka yang bersenda-gurau dengan para uke. Tapi apa mau dikata? Mereka tahu hubungan antara Naruto dan Iruka sudah bagaikan 'ayah' dan 'anak'. Cemburu tetap saja cemburu. Menelan kekesalan seperti ini memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Haah… Menyebalkan," keluh Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Seolah berada di dunia sendiri, Iruka dan Naruto tak mendengar keluhan seme mereka.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Setelah merasa berendam cukup lama, akhirnya mereka menyudahinya dan segera ke ruang makan. Masih seperti tadi, Iruka dan Naruto berjalan beriringan tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi juga Sasuke.

"Che," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. Mereka terus memperhatikan keceriaan antara 'ayah' dan 'anak' itu dengan kesal.

"Ne, Ne, Iruka-sensei, sebelum tidur, nanti kita main kartu dulu, ya?" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto," sahut Iruka penuh senyum.

**Tring.**

Seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, kedua jenius itu saling pandang.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, kurang lebih mungkin sama," sahut Kakashi sambil mencubit dagunya dan tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hn. Sepertinya kali ini kita bisa bekerjasama."

"_Yare-yare_, aku tak akan menolak."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Ada begitu banyak makanan lezat yang berjejer rapi di atas meja. Rasa segar setelah berendam akan semakin terasa ketika rasa lapar menyerang. Benar-benar liburan di onsen ini begitu menyenangkan. Dengan segera mereka mulai menyantapnya.

**Ting.**

Denting gelas beradu ketika Kakashi dan Iruka mulai meminum sedikit sake. Dan juga dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring maupun mangkuk nasi. Keceriaan yang terpancar ketika acara makan itu membuat suasana menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Yah, walaupun yang paling berisik di sana tetaplah Naruto.

Begitu selesai makan, seperti yang telah direncakan Naruto, mereka mulai bermain kartu bersama.

"Yaaa… Aku menang!" seru Sakura riang sambil menunjukkan kartunya dengan semangat.

"Waaaa… Sakura-chan hebat!" puji Naruto.

Sakura hanya menyeringai senang. Mereka terus bermain seperti itu hingga malam semakin larut. Dan akhirnya, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Kini hanya tinggal empat laki-laki yang tersisa. Namun mereka masih bermain. Kembali seperti tadi, Iruka dan Naruto tampak ceria bermain bersama. Kakashi dan Sasuke saling pandang dalam diam. Tanpa ada yang menyadari seringaian tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

"Aaaahh… aku jadi haus," ujar Naruto.

Dia langsung menyambar gelas berisi minuman yang ada di atas meja. Menenggaknya hingga habis tanpa tahu apa yang diminumnya.

**Prang.**

Gelas yang tadi habis diminumnya pecah terbanting ke atas tatami. Semua orang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Naruto, ada apa? Apakah kau terluka?"

Iruka yang khawatir langsung mendekati 'anak' kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Iruka-se~nse~i~… Suki~"

Iruka terkejut ketika melihatnya. Wajah Naruto merona merah, matanya sayu, dan nafasnya bau sake.

"Naruto, kau mabuk," ujar Iruka khawatir.

Sebuah seringaian terkembang tanpa disadari.

"Aku… tidak mabuk… Iruka-sense~i~…" sungut Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mabuk dengan keadaan seperti ini, Naruto?" bentak Iruka.

"Ti~dak~… aku tidak mabuk~… tidak… mabuk…" racau Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ah, akhirnya Iruka sadar percuma bicara pada orang mabuk. Apalagi Naruto yang memang masih anak-anak. Ini akan semakin sulit.

"Biar kubawa ke kamar saja," ucap Sasuke sambil memapah Naruto perlahan dari tangan Iruka.

"Ah, tapi…"

"Sudah biarkan saja, Iruka-sensei. Biar Sasuke yang menangani Naruto," cegah Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Iruka.

Membiarkan Sasuke yang memapah Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Iruka tetap berdiri di tempatnya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pemuda itu. Seringaian terkembang di balik maskernya ketika pintu itu sudah tertutup dan langkah yang semakin terdengar menjauh. Ditariknya tangan Iruka hingga jatuh ke atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di antara pinggang ramping Iruka.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" pekik Iruka terkejut.

"Ah… Akhirnya bisa berdua saja dengan Iruka-sensei," desah Kakashi.

Warna merah menyapu pipi Iruka. Tak disangkanya Kakashi akan terang-terangan memeluknya seperti ini. Yah, memang tidak terang-terangan di depan orang langsung. Tapi tetap saja hal ini terlalu memalukan hingga membuat detak jantungnya bekerja semakin cepat dari biasanya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, hentikan."

Iruka mencoba untuk sedikit melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya. Tapi percuma, memang begitulah Kakashi. Jika sudah mendapatkan target dalam genggamannya, dia tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Apalagi kekasih yang dicintainya.

"Tidak. Sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku dan hanya mempedulikan Naruto saja. Sekarang waktunya kau hanya memikirkanku seorang," tolak Kakashi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam helaian rambut sang kekasih.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau 'kan bukan anak kecil. Kenapa kau cemburu pada anak didikmu sendiri?"

"Salahmu yang hanya mempedulikan Naruto saja. Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Cemburu tetap saja cemburu. Walaupun lawanku itu Naruto, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu begitu saja padanya."

Iruka terdiam. Terdengar tawanya yang tertahan. Ya, Iruka terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Kakashi yang _childish_ seperti ini. Oke, ini menggelikan. Seorang Jounin elit sepertinya cemburu pada seorang anak kecil? Benar-benar lucu.

Tangannya membelai wajah Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya. Jari-jari rampingnya membuka penutup wajah itu dan menampakkan ketampanan sang pemilik.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintai kalian berdua. Tidak, semua orang yang ada di Konoha juga. Tapi rasa cinta antara kau, Naruto, dan seluruh warga Konoha memiliki perbedaan. Kata yang sama, namun maknanya berbeda. Walaupun begitu, rasa cinta yang hanya untukmu ini takkan kuberikan pada siapa pun. Tidak seorang pun dapat menggantikannya, bahkan Naruto. Apa kau mengerti?" ucapnya penuh senyum.

Bibir tipis itu terangkat.

"Yah, setidaknya aku mengerti bahwa aku memang lebih istimewa dibandingkan yang lainnya."

Kedua pasang bibir itu saling beradu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat penuh akan cinta. Suara-suara decakan basah memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Keheningan buyar saat gemerisik _yukata_ yang bergesekan dengan kulit tubuh dan juga _tatami_.

"Iruka-sensei," desah Kakashi di telinga Iruka.

"Nghh… Kakashi-sensei, jangan di sini…" tangannya mendorong sedikit bahu bidang Kakashi.

"Hmm… Jadi kalau bukan di sini, kau mau?" Kakashi tersenyum seduktif.

Lagi wajah itu merona dengan indahnya. Sedikit anggukan menjadi jawaban. Membuat Kakashi menyeringai senang. Dan mereka pun kembali ke kamar. Saatnya melanjutkan 'kegiatan' yang tertunda.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Sasuke menggelar _futon_ dan membaringkan Naruto yang mabuk di atasnya. Memperhatikan si pirang yang sudah mabuk hanya karena menenggak segelas _sake_. Memang, dia cukup lemah dengan minuman beralkohol, tapi tak disangkanya semudah ini untuk mabuk.

"Nghh…"

Erangannya membuyarkan lamunan pada wajah berkulit tan yang setengah terpejam itu. Baiklah, saatnya melupakan yang tak penting itu. Waktunya untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan sang kekasih. Ditelitinya lagi sosok itu. Wajah merona apel, pandangan mata sayu, _yukata_ yang sedikit berantakan hingga menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Dia sudah diberikan pemandangan yang bagus seperti ini, apakah akan disia-siakannya? Tentu saja tidak.

Perlahan namun pasti membuat jarak mereka tereliminasi. Mengecap manis dan lembutnya bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan. Betapa dia sudah menantikan ketika menyentuh si pirang berisik yang telah menarik hatinya ini. Sudah cukup bersabar dia tak merasakannya sejak awal mereka mendapat misi. Masalahnya adalah Naruto selalu menempel manja pada Iruka. Kesempatannya untuk bermesraan dengan si pirang menjadi sulit. Dan akhirnya dia bisa menikmatinya juga.

Seharusnya begitu…

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir itu. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tampak tenang. Dadanya naik turun seperti biasa.

"Dobe," panggilnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto telah terlelap.

"_Chikusooooo_…" geramnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Dia langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh si pirang dan duduk di sampingnya dengan membelakanginya. Dengan kesal Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Sekarang setelah sejauh ini menahan diri, masih saja ada rintangan lainnya. Kenapa untuk berbuat mesum saja sulit sekali?

Hah, dengan niat seperti itu, jelas saja jika seandainya _Kami-sama_ mencoba menghalanginya. Benar-benar niat yang buruk. Si jenius Uchiha dengan pikiran bodohnya. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya, dan kalian tahu? Ternyata dia benar-benar melakukannya. Apakah si Uchiha muda ini begitu frustasinya sampai benar-benar melakukan hal itu?

'_Che, Kakashi pasti sudah, ah salah, maksudnya sedang melakukannya dengan Iruka-sensei. Sial, aku kecolongan,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Adakah hal yang lebih penting dari itu? Si bocah Uchiha ini benar-benar putus asa hanya karena tak bisa melakukan hal yang telah direncakannya sejak lama dengan Naruto. Hasrat tak terpenuhi, stres pun datang.

"Teme~"

**Twitch.**

Bagaikan radar ketika mendengar suara menggoda itu, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Naruto setengah berbaring menghadapnya dengan _yukata_ yang berantakkan memperlihatkan hampir seluruh dada bidang dan pangkal pahanya. Oh _Kami-sama_, ini pemandangan paling menggoda yang pernah dilihatnya. Suaranya seolah tercekat.

"Teme~… kenapa… kau malah diam disitu, hum?" nada itu begitu menggoda, ditambah lagi tangan kirinya yang membelai pahanya hingga menyingkap perlahan _yukata_ yang menutupinya. "Kau… tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi? Hehehe…"

Ah, dia tertawa dengan binal. Apa? Naruto benar-benar menantang Sasuke rupanya. Seorang pria tidak akan menghindari tantangan. Dan keputusannya, tentu saja menerima 'undangan' itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir ranum Naruto dengan ganas. Mendominasinya tanpa memberi Naruto untuk menolak lagi. Menguasai semua teritori yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Beradu dengan lidah Naruto. Saliva bercampur menjadi satu dan menetes perlahan ketika menemukan celah di antara bibir yang saling mengecup. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai membuka _obi yukata_ yang dikenakan Naruto, lalu menariknya dari tubuh si pemilik hingga tak tertutupi oleh benang sehelai pun.

Memandang 'pekerjaannya' sementara dengan seksama. Tubuh itu begitu sempurna dengan warna tan yang berkilauan karena udara yang cukup tinggi membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit titik-titik keringat. Dan wajah merona yang sudah dikuasai oleh mabuk itu seolah mengundangnya untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Indah, tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

Melanjutkan yang tertunda, Sasuke kembali mulai menikmati tubuh kekasihnya. Mengecup seluruh wajah Naruto, lalu turun ke arah lehernya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada tubuh itu agar siapa pun tahu bahwa si pirang ini adalah miliknya. Satu tanda tak cukup, dan banyak _kissmark_ yang diberikannya pada leher jenjang kecoklatan itu.

"Sasu~ke~"

Erangan yang menggema hingga membuat adrenalinnya semakin terpacu ketika bibir tipis itu mengecup kepala kejantanannya yang memerah. Tubuh berkulit tan itu melengkung terkejut ketika merasakan rangsangan pada daerah vitalnya. Rasa dingin pada bibir tipis dan hembusan nafas hangat yang kontras memberikan getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa ini begitu merasuk sempurna dalam aliran darahnya.

Mengulum lembut mulai dari kepala hingga pangkal kejantanannya dengan menggoda. Sasuke sudah menantikan menghirup dan merasakan aroma 'manis' yang menguar dari tubuh menggairahkan ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia merasakan rasa ini, namun tak kunjung bosan. Merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras perlahan dan berdenyut lembut dalam rongga mulutmu ketika kau memanjakannya dengan nikmat. Rasa yang membuatmu juga bergairah.

Remasan lembut pada helaian rambut _raven_ miliknya menandakan betapa Naruto menikmati permainan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tak ingin memperlambat hal yang diinginkannya, Sasuke segera membasahi ketiga jari tangan kirinya dengan saliva. Pertama yang dimasukinya adalah jari tengah. Membuat Naruto melenguh tertahan. Itu memang tak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk sesi awal penetrasi. Saat jari kedua mulai mengisi rongga sempit, desisan ambigu terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Belum, ini masih belum cukup. Dan ketika jari ketiga menghiasinya, pekikan pelan terdengar.

"Sssshhh…"

Sasuke mendesis tertahan. Ini baru sesi penetrasi dengan menggunakan ketiga jarinya, tapi dia bisa membayangkan betapa sempit dan hangatnya lubang kecil itu jika miliknya yang memenuhi rongga Naruto. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin segera memasuki tempat sempit yang penuh akan kenikmatan itu. Tapi belum bisa, dia masih harus menemukan titik terdalam Naruto.

Sebuah tangan tan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Sa-Sasuke… _mou_… _hayaku_… _onegai_…"

**DEGH.**

Seolah mengerti akan keinginan masing-masing, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia segera memposisikan kejantanannya di depan rektum Naruto yang terlihat menggairahkan. Ketika baru kepala kejantanannya yang mulai menerobos masuk, tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, mereka menahan nafas. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke semakin memasukan dirinya ke dalam rongga Naruto.

Ketika rasa kulit bergesekan dengan dinding rektum yang hangat dan juga sempit memberikan rasa nikmat bagi keduanya, namun juga rasa sakit yang bercampur menambah gairah tersendiri. Sudah hampir setengahnya Sasuke berhasil memasukan kejantanannya, tapi dia sudah tidak kuat. Tanpa memberi peringatan apapun, Sasuke langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga seluruh kejantanannya memenuhi rongga rektum Naruto dan tepat mengenai _sweet-spot_ si pirang. Teriakan ambigu entah akan rasa sakit atau nikmat yang terdengar nyaring.

"Uaaaaaahhhh…"

Detak jantung dan juga deru nafas yang saling beradu semakin cepat. Kilauan titik-titik keringat yang membanjiri kedua kulit yang sangat kontras itu menguarkan aroma akan seks. Bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya denyut-denyut nan lembut di satu titik tubuh mereka bersatu. Kecupan-kecupan basah terdengar nyaring memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kamar.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke tak sabar untuk segera memulai permainan binal ini. Menarik pinggulnya perlahan membuat Naruto berdesis terdengar begitu seksi. Hanya menyisakan ujung kejantanannya yang masih menetap di dalam rongga sempit itu, Sasuke masih sempat melihat ekspresi menarik Naruto dengan pandangan sayunya. Menandakan dia juga menantikan ketika kedua tubuh mereka dilanda oleh kenikmatan. Seringaian tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung menghentakkan seluruh kejantanannya dengan keras.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh…"

Teriakan nyaring itu, Sasuke tahu itu suara kenikmatan. Karena tanpa disadarinya, dia juga mendesah nikmat. Masih dengan tempo perlahan, Sasuke menarik pinggulnya lagi dan menghentakkannya dengan keras. Membuat si pirang itu kembali berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Seolah menggodanya, Sasuke terus melakukannya dengan tempo pelan namun juga keras. Dia menyeringai senang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit tersiksa.

"Sasu… nghh… jangan main-main… lagi… cepat… cepat…"

Desahan menggoda dengan suara seraknya terdengar begitu tersiksa namun juga tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa si pirang ini juga cukup menikmatinya. Tapi nafsu birahi sudah jauh lebih besar dari sekedar permainan pelan ini. Dia ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi. Ini tak bisa memuaskan hasratnya yang begitu besar akan belaian Sasuke dalam seksualitas tinggi.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya di dekat telinga Naruto, berbisik menggoda.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau jadi tak sabaran rupanya."

"Teme…"

Oke, desahan protes yang terdengar seduktif itu bagaikan mantra sihir bagi Sasuke untuk tunduk pada si pirang ini. Dia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini. Hancur sudah rencananya yang ingin menikmati tubuh sang kekasih dengan perlahan. Karena pada akhirnya dia tetaplah terbudaki oleh cintanya pada Naruto.

Sasuke segera menarik kedua tangan tan Naruto untuk melingkar pada lehernya. Dan kedua kakinya ditopangnya di samping pundak lebar Sasuke. Pinggul ramping itu terangkat sedikit. Dengan begini, Sasuke bisa menyalurkan hasrat seksual mereka dengan leluasa.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera menyerangnya. Suara desahan, erangan, hingga teriakan terdengar semakin keras seiring permainan seks mereka. Kulit keras yang bergesekan dengan dinding rektum dalam permainan yang cepat membuat mereka mabuk kepayang dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Seolah tak puas dalam satu posisi, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

_Oh yeah_, posisi ini membuatnya leluasa untuk bergerak dan semakin menyerang tubuh Naruto dengan binal. Meremas bokong si pirang yang memang seksi ini juga bisa membangkitkan gairah keduanya dalam bercinta.

Bosan dengan hal itu, Sasuke mengganti posisinya lagi. Dia memiringkan tubuh Naruto dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk ditaruh di pundaknya. Posisi ini juga tak terlalu buruk. Dia bisa melihat Naruto yang menggeliat nikmat dengan bebas. Ekspresi menggoda baginya ketika dirinya menyentak tubuh itu dengan rasa nikmat.

"Ugh…"

Mengerang tertahan, Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Dia mengganti posisinya kembali ke awal. Asal kalian tahu saja, Sasuke tidak suka jika mencapai klimaks tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang juga terpuaskan dalam permainan seks mereka. Semakin cepat dan keras dalam pergumulan, membawa mereka menuju puncak klimaks seks. Teriakan nyaring Naruto menandakan akan rasa nikmat tertinggi mereka.

"Aaaaaahhh… Sasukeeee…"

"Nghhhh…"

Tubuh keduanya gemetar ketika menumpahkan seluruh hasrat mereka dalam bercinta. Tak kuat menahan bebannya sendiri, Sasuke jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto. Keduanya penuh akan peluh dan deru nafas akan lelah. Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan dalam dekapan ini. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, Sasuke segera menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto.

Tapi tangan tan itu mencegahnya.

"Ja-jangan pergi… Sasuke…"

Permintaan yang tak dapat ditolak. Sasuke membenarkan futon dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Mendekap hangat tubuh si pirang yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Suara hembusan nafas tenang terdengar dari Naruto menandakan dia sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Mengecup dahinya perlahan sebelum berucap,

"_Oyasumi_, Dobe."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Keesokan harinya ketika mereka akan kembali ke Konoha, dapat dilihat beberapa di antaranya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Hanya Kakashi dan Sasuke yang tampak segar dari bangun tidurnya. Sedangkan Iruka dan Naruto terlihat sangat lemas. Oh, untuk mereka berempat, sudah jelas alasannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia juga tidak bersemangat seperti kelompok uke di sana?

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, kau kurang tidur?" tanya Naruto.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura mendelik marah pada Naruto. Membuat nyali si pirang menjadi ciut. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan keempat lelaki di belakangnya dengan kesal.

'_Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi tidak bisa tidur? Seandainya saja kamarku tidak di antara kedua pasangan bodoh itu, aku pasti bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kurang tidur itu tidak baik untuk kecantikan. Dasar pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang tak mengerti perasaan wanita.'_

"SHANNAROOOO!"

Telah terdeteksi sebuah gempa berkekuatan kecil di dekat Mizugakure. Dan setelah diamati, terdapat banyak retakan baik besar maupun kecil di permukaan tanahnya.

Oke, setelah ini Kakashi dan Sasuke harus memikirkan keberadaan Sakura juga jika mereka ingin melakukan 'ini-itu' pada kekasih mereka. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan segera menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa di dunia sana.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**~OWARI~**

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Osh… lemon pertama setelah semi-hiatus dari dunia FFN. Maaf kalo ga hot ya? Sekarang udah males bikin fict lemon. Jadinya kalo ada yang bilang fict lemon Neko jd soft, yah itu emang bener kok… ==;

Hampir udah ga pernah buka FFN lagi. Soalnya sibuk sama cosplay, kuliah, dll.

Kalo ada yang berdomisili di Jakarta dan sekitarnya, minggu ini tanggal 27 feb 2011 ada event cosplay di Bekasi Square. Kalo berminat, silahkan datang aja ya? ^^

Neko pake cosu Naruko. Jadi kita bisa kenalan di sana. Kalo ada yang mau liat foto2 cosu Neko, buka aja DA Neko. Silahkan liat di profil FFN Neko… XP *promosi*

Oke, cukup sekian. Silahkan yang mau memberikan semua uneg2nya tentang fict ini. terima kritikan, saran, serta pujian… XP *plak*

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
